


傻瓜也會失眠嗎

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 題目說成是小褶洗腦記也合適kk我真的抓不住人物，馬上要看新期二傻的我什麼也想不起来，只是個手無寸鐵、在大笑慾望的爆擊下毫無招架之力的平民。
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun





	傻瓜也會失眠嗎

**Author's Note:**

> 題目說成是小褶洗腦記也合適kk  
> 我真的抓不住人物，馬上要看新期二傻的我什麼也想不起来，只是個手無寸鐵、在大笑慾望的爆擊下毫無招架之力的平民。

「你真的睡覺很吵喔。」我說。  
他露出顯然不相信的表情。  
然而正如他所說，「有證據嗎？」沒有。我沒有，他也沒有。  
誰主張誰舉證。身為提出這一觀點的人，我大獲全勝。

我們倆很早就認識了。儘管是工作關係，但出於娛樂產業的特殊環境，也可以發展成為類似朋友。這對於人生已經是極大的、飛躍一般的進步；假設說由同事發展成為靈魂契合的朋友——我不是特別的神信者，但我也要說——那簡直是恩慈一般了。這個和塔羅咖啡又有不同。無關藝人身分，人生絕不會因為是藝人而更加殘酷、又或者網開一面。無論什麼人能夠得到相契合的朋友，那都可說是恩慈。  
我第一次見他時他沈默極了，無論怎樣逗他都不開口。從那時候我就知道了，是認真的孩子。這點在日後相處中也顯出端倪。與我的竭盡全力表現出自己、或者說掏盡名為「我」的口袋的方法不同，這朋友更多的是用盡全力來克制自己、以使自己做得更好。也就是說，他放滿了口袋，但只會從那裡面拿出最漂亮的玻璃球給人看。克制昭示著追求完美，追求完美的人不會讓自己睡覺很吵，儘管那是沒辦法的事。  
就這件事，他意志力相當頑強地掙扎過很多次。

「你騙人的吧。」  
他手裡舉著手機，以身負抓捕嫌疑人任務、破門而入的警官一般的強烈氣勢闖進我的房間。  
「是真的——我沒有必要騙你。很大聲，搞得我以為自己露宿海邊。」  
「可是軟體說不是這樣。」  
「真的，人在不同時期情況不一樣嘛，也許是太累了才會這樣。」我說。  
他露出被蒙騙的空白表情。那表情將信將疑，然而露出一點挫敗，正是已失敗於我的證據。那種空白被他本人和粉絲們帶著愛稱為小貓的表情。非要說的話，我承認那是小貓，像小貓走路搖搖晃晃、撞到透明玻璃板一樣的詫異。軟體界面仍然打開，被他托在手裡，他像不知往何處而去似的抓緊手機，像在海上抓住最後一片甲板碎片。  
「現在又變好也未可知。」我安慰他。  
他悶悶不樂地盯著我，最終認命一般地答道：「分かりました。」他知道我能聽懂。

「勛睡覺很吵喔。」我對鏡頭說。  
「太累了沒辦法嘛。」他平靜地應和我，就像春天的海洋、以及睡眠軟體的界面一樣平靜無波。

我在說謊。他睡著以後是安靜的，比起他醒著時候的絮絮叨叨安靜很多。安靜的、空白的臉像是沈默的月亮。說謊不是好事，只是我的謊言對他人沒有危害罷了。  
但是我沒有說謊，我是聽到潮汐聲不假，那讓我儘管是傻瓜也面臨著失眠的危險。月亮對潮汐是有影響的，這是我沒有深入學習過、但是浪漫得足夠寫成歌詞的一個意象，因此就連我也知道。我生長的國家被海所包圍著，很大一部分國人靠海活著。因此即使可能有點奇怪，說成是海的兒子也不過份。這其中最為契合的是我的心臟，古怪的、在謊言的船舶駛過之時也不為所動，慈愛地包裹著它。  
但在偶然的夜晚、悲傷的月亮的注視下，它喧鬧著，急速地跳蕩。


End file.
